Detective
What is a Detective? A Detective is on the side of the Terrorists. Everyone knows who they are and they can not be a Traitor. They have access to special equipment to find the Traitors, and a few special abilities. The Detectives are the smallest group in TTT (12.5% of the population or one Detective for every eight players, or two Traitors.) They are special Terrorists given equipment. Their group color is Blue. Their job and the purpose of their equipment is to find out who the Traitors are. A Detective is generally a high profile target for Traitors, due to the Detective's ability to use DNA scanners to scan bodies which yields evidence. When searching bodies, Detectives can find extra information, such as who the dead player last saw. When a Detective searches a body, the results of that search will appear on everyone's scoreboard and their name on the scoreboard/body will have a magnifying glass next to it to denote it has been searched by the Detective or by the client playing. As such, as a Detective, you should search every body you can find to keep everyone in the know about who died, how, and how long ago. The Detectives can retrieve unspent equipment credits from dead Detectives and Traitors. Also, all Detectives get a credit when a Traitor is confirmed dead. The Detectives were assigned by Terrorist HQ to find the traitors after the leader found out that the government infiltrated them. Detective Equipment The Detective automatically spawns with the following items and one credit: * Body Armor - Passively gives a 30% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. * DNA Scanner - Scans DNA on a body or C4, showing the current location of the killer. You must reach a body within a couple minutes of death, or the DNA will expire. Detectives are able to buy equipment such as: *'Radar '- Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. *'Health Station' - When placed, any player (including Traitors!) can use this to heal. Has a limited charge, but slowly recharges over time. Can be destroyed. A DNA sample is left when used. *'Binoculars '- Identifies bodies from a distance. Takes a few seconds of standing still to activate, rendering the Detective a sitting duck for a Traitor. *'Defusal kit' - Can be used to instantly defuse C4 without worrying about cutting the wrong wire. It also makes the sound C4 makes louder. This makes it a good item to give to Proven Innocent players. *'UMP.45 prototype' - A special UMP that fires special rounds which, on impact, mess up the recipient's aim by forcing them to face in random directions in front of them. Takes regular SMG ammo. *'Visualizer '- When placed near a body, it will visualize how the player died, showing blue "Ghosts" where the killer and the victim were standing at the time of death. More details can be found in Detective Equipment. Trivia * The DNA Scanner used to be a buyable item. It now automatically spawns with the Detective. It can be re-added to the buy menu (useful for giving to Proven Innocent players) by entering the file weapon_ttt_wtester and changing SWEP.CanBuy from nil to {ROLE_Detective} * There's currently an unused Detective item called the Beacon which, upon usage, creates a Beacon the innocent can see. It's currently unused as there's little usage for such an item.